Slade
Slade '''is a villain from '''Teen Titans. Likes SpongeBob SquarePants, Rocket Power, The Fairly Oddparents, Mission Impossible, Sonic Boom, The Amazing World of Gumball, Rolie Polie Olie, The Avengers, Guardians of the Galaxy, Black Panther, Ready Player One, The LEGO Movie, The LEGO Batman Movie, The LEGO Ninjago Movie, Star Wars film series, Indiana Jones film series, Spy Kids, Little Bear, Family Guy, American Dad, The Simpsons, Futurama, Bob's Burgers, Home Movies, King of the Hill, Daria, Beavis and Butthead, Betty Poop, Popeye, Felix the Cat, How to Train Your Dragon, Shrek, Mr. Peabody and Sherman, Rocky and Bullwinkle, VeggieTales, VeggieTales in the House, VeggieTales in the City, Jack the Ripper (1988 series) (that has Lorimar and FremantleMedia on it), Sausage Party, Cloudy with the Chance of Meatballs, Open Season, The Smurfs, The Smurfs 2, Smurfs: The Lost Village, Rugrats, The Rugrats Movie, Rugrats in Paris: The Movie, Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, Teacher's Pet, Fish Hooks, The Powerpuff Girls, Johnny Bravo, Call of Duty, Halo, Destiny, Guitar Hero, Rayman, Minecraft, Five Nights at Freddy's, Death Race 2000, Down and Dirty Duck, Foodfight!, Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures, Batman v. Superman: Dawn of Justice, 300, Watchmen, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water, Nick and Perry, American Idol, Happy Tree Friends, 321 Penguins, Far Cry, Ghost Recon, Splinter Cell, Billy the Cat, American Graffiti, Danger Mouse, My Little Pony, Transformers, G.I. Joe, Max Steel, The X Factor, IT (1990), IT (2017), Camp Lazlo, The Emoji Movie, Eight Crazy Nights, Pixels (2015), The Purge, A Quiet Place, Ted (2012), Grand Theft Auto, Antz (1998), Monsters vs. Aliens, The Boss Baby, Maroon 5, Justin Bieber, Rebecca Black, Scatman's World, Burger King, KFC, Arby's, White Castle, Pepsi, Cap'n Crunch, Arctic Circle, Chuck E. Cheese's, Peter Piper Pizza, Chick Fil-a, Hotel Transylvania trilogy, Watch Dogs, Dragon Ball Z, Space Jam, Looney Tunes, Fritz the Cat, Heavy Traffic, Dance Moms, Outdaughtered, Paranormal Activity, Ice Age, Squirm (1976), Attack on Titan, Braceface, Akira (that has FUNimation on it), Cowboy Bebop, Teen Titans, Teen Titans GO!, The Dead Zone (1983), The Last Starfighter, The Fifth Element, Leon: The Professional, Valerian and the City of the Thousand Planets, Lucy (2014), District B13, Initial D, Aqua Teen Hunger Force, The Venture Bros., Gears of War, Fortnite, Paragon, Unreal Tournament, Infinity Blade, Unreal (1998 video game), Mortal Kombat, The Dark Knight, The Dark Knight Rises, Dunkirk, Inception, Dexter, Dexter's Lab, The Powerpuff Girls, The Peanuts Movie, Ice Age, Robots (2005), Rio, Rio 2, Peanuts comics, Peanuts TV Specials, Soul Eater, Afro Samurai, etc. Dislikes An American Tail, The Land Before Time, The Incredibles, Finding Nemo, Cars trilogy, Finding Dory, Incredibles 2, Despicable Me, Monsters Inc., Monsters University, Super Mario Bros., Super Smash Bros., Pac-Man World trilogy, Sonic the Hedgehog, Woody Woodpecker, The Rescuers Down Under, The Rescuers (1977), Robin Hood (1973), The Jungle Book (1967), The Jungle Book (2016), Toy Story trilogy, A Bug's Life, Wall-E, Resident Evil, Mega Man X, Mario Kart series, Soul Calibur series, Deep Purple, Elton John, Billy Joel, Pearl Jam, Linkin Park, McDonald's, Wendy's, Sonic Drive-In, Jack in the Box, Pizza Hut, Taco Bell, James Bond movies, Wizard of Oz (1939), The Secret of NIMH, The Pebble and the Penguin, Anastasia, Once Upon a Forest, Inside Out (2015), The Good Dinosaur, Muse, The Smashing Pumpkins, Queen, Nirvana, Rush, Pink Floyd, King Crimson, Naruto, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex, Robotech: The Macross Saga, Mobile Suit Gundam, Gundam Wing, Gundam X, Korn, The Beatles, Yellow Submarine (1968), Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, Mystery Science Theater 3000, Big Hero 6, Moana, Wreck It Ralph, Curious George, Arthur, Power Rangers, Tarzan (1999), Hercules (1997), Mulan (1998), Coco, Up (2009), etc. Videos Category:Troublemakers Category:Big Time TroubleMakers Category:Villains Category:Bad Characters Category:Bad Males Category:Marvel Fans Category:DC Comics Fans Category:Paramount Fans Category:Lucasfilm fans Category:Nickelodeon Fans Category:Disney haters Category:Pixar haters Category:Warner Bros. Fans Category:Cartoon Network Fans Category:Nelvana fans Category:Lorimar fans Category:American International Pictures fans Category:New World Pictures fans Category:Columbia Pictures fans Category:TriStar fans Category:Sony Pictures Animation fans Category:FUNimation Fans Category:Blue Sky Fans Category:Video Brinquedo fans Category:Dreamworks Animation Fans Category:Hasbro fans Category:Mattel haters Category:Matt Groening fans Category:Seth MacFarlane fans Category:Loren Bouchard fans Category:Mike Judge fans Category:Max Fleischer fans Category:Point Grey fans Category:Big Idea fans Category:Ubisoft fans Category:Activision fans Category:Mojang fans Category:Scott Cawthon fans Category:Bungie fans Category:Roger Corman fans Category:Ellipse Animation fans Category:FremantleMedia fans Category:Spongebob Squarepants fans Category:Rayman fans Category:VeggieTales fans Category:Pac-Man World haters Category:Sausage Party fans Category:Rolie Polie Olie fans Category:Rocket Power fans Category:Rockstar Games fans Category:Grand Theft Auto fans Category:Fortnite fans Category:Gears of War fans Category:Call of Duty fans Category:Halo fans Category:G.I. Joe fans Category:Transformers fans Category:Comedy Central Fans Category:Adult Swim Fans Category:MTV fans Category:Animaniacs fans Category:KFC fans Category:Burger King fans Category:White Castle fans Category:Family Guy fans Category:American Dad fans Category:Bob's Burgers fans Category:The Simpsons fans Category:Futurama fans Category:Guitar Hero fans Category:Crash Bandicoot fans Category:Sega haters Category:Nintendo haters Category:Namco haters Category:Bandai haters Category:Viz Media haters Category:Naruto haters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog haters Category:Super Mario haters Category:Capcom haters Category:Konami haters Category:Dimension Films fans Category:Hit Entertainment fans Category:Jim Henson fans Category:PBS Kids fans Category:Nightmare on elm street fans Category:Sesame Street fans Category:LarryBoy fans